Welcome To The Spirit World
by BitterSweetNightmare
Summary: When Jet dies and goes to the Spirit World, he runs around trying to find his children the other Freedom Fighters , but can't find them until Yue helps him. Yuet


Title: Welcome to the Spirit World

Dedicated to: My cats, Simba and Angel

Note: I dont believe Jet is dead for one bit, but in order to write Yuet (which is one of my many favorite Avatar pairing) I have to have him dead

First Attemp to writing Yuet

Jets POV

The last time I was awake I was hurting everywhere, even the places I did not even know I had until then. Smellerbee, my little baby, was crying and holding my hand really tight, as if it would stop me from going. Longshot, my oldest, bowed has head and took one of his arrows, ready to be shot so I can be put out of my miserey. I believe I also saw a tear sliding down his face. Tears came down both of my followers face, the people I found long ago and raised them like they were my own children. I was the only thing they had close to a father and the only thing I had close to a family. All the Freedom Fighters were like my family, I clothed, feed, took care of, played with, told bed time stories to them. They were my family that I loved so much, but it ended up only being Smellerbee, Longshot, and me in the end. The Fire Nation found us and set the forest on fire to bring us out, then they killed each and everyone of them, my children. I mourned for each one of them that day and I began to be more protected of the two children I had left...and now I left them alone. Life is horrible and cruel...and I hope they will find a home, a family, and be happy for the rest of their lives.

I start to cry as I walk to the golden gates of the Spirit World. When I get their the Spirit of Judgement smiles and puts her hand on my shoulder. "They will be find Jet, you raised them well. Just like you raised the others, who are waiting for you." I looked up at her wondering how she knew what I was thinking, but I didnt really care. Remembering that my other children are up here I smile and walk in the now open gates as the Spirit waves and then turns to wait for the next new comers that had just died from a battle.

The Spirit World is not what I was expected, I thought it would be golden buildings on clouds with rainbows ans sunshine everywhere. But it looks like earth, I smile thinking of where my children would live in. A mountain, a forest, a swamp, the possiblities made me exceited that I will find my children again. I start to run everywhere, looking any place one child might hide, but they were no where to be seen.

I then begin to worry, where are my children? Then I see a figure coming to me. Its a beautiful women, probably Water Tribe, with dark skin, white hair, ice blue eyes, wear a white and icey blue flowing gown. She might be royality of long ago are something, maybe I should show her some respect by bowing. So I get to the ground on my hands and knees, with my head to the ground. The women giggles and I relized that she is younger then I expected.

Being the courious person that I am, I look up. Wow! Definatly a Water Tribe beauty! "You dont have to bow to me silly, Im not like some of those other spirits that demand to be bow to." A spirit? "My name is Pricness Yue and am the new Moon Spirit." I smile and nodd, wanting to hear more but she doesnt continue. "Could you tell me where I can find this group of kids in mismatched clothes. Their really important to me."

"So your Jet, I heard so much about you. The children say that you are their daddy, but you look to young to had have any."

"Im sixteen and I would have been seventeen in a few months."

"Thats what the children tell me. They also said you took them in when the Fire Nation destoyed their homes and families." I nodded and she smiles. "I never knew that my favorite person to watch over was the care taker of the children." I looked at her with wide eyes, was it a joke or was the Moon Spirit really looking after me? Either way the way I reacted made Yue go into a giggle fit, which makes me start to laugh too. Soon we are both on the ground laughing our heads off and then stop when we relize the postition that we are both in. Yue was on top of me with her head by my chest, which really made her blush. She got off and said that she would take me to my children.

I just nodded a followed Yue to her home. While you walk there she explains that the old Moon Spirit gave her life when she was a baby and when it was killed Yue gave life back and became the Moon Spirit, leting the old one to be reborn. She told me about Sokka, her home, her life, her family, everything and I told her my story and Katara in return. You can say that we really hit it off. That when we finally got to her house she gave a kiss on the lips and asked if I would mind if my children and me will live with her. She grew to love the children as much as I did. "I will also like to be with you more too." She add, I then kissed her and wispered, "I would love to."


End file.
